A Beautiful Disaster
by Charbypooh
Summary: Sharon and Andy are found in a scary situation when a natural disater creeps up on them, but will it turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to them?


So I got this idea from recent events. My family lives in Florida and i realize how sensitive of a subject Irma might be to people including myself but this story is just good fun about our favorite couple. So please no hate! Please review! I love you guys!

DISCLAIMER:I own nothing

Taylor came into the squad room with a generally worried look on his face.

"Yes Taylor?" Sharon asks.

"'We have a situation, there are reports of flash flooding and heavy winds heading our way tonight. It has not gotten to the point of a hurricane so evacuating isn't necessary but probably wouldn't hurt. So for the safety of the city, the mayor is shutting everything down. Including us, so go home, be with your families and please be safe."

Andy and Sharon were exchanging looks as Taylor was speaking. She had a concerned look on her face. Andy was worried. Finally Sharon broke eye contact with Andy and spoke to Taylor "Thank you sir, you as well."

As Taylor left the room Andy followed Sharon into her office.

"Please shut the door" Sharon said with glassy eyes as she sat down in her chair. So Andy did as he was told and shut the door along with the blinds. He walked over behind the desk and got on his knees and turned Sharon's chair towards him.

She sat there just looking into his chocolate eyes, he had nothing but genuine love and concern in them.

He stared into her beautiful green eyes, "honey what's wrong? We are going to be ok, I won't let anything hurt you." He said as he wiped a tear rolling down her cheek.

She didn't reply right away, causing Andy to worry. "Sharon, are you ok? Please talk to me." More and more tears fell down her face but she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Rusty."

"Rusty? What's wrong with Rusty?"

"He's not here, he went to rent a cabin in Vermont with Gus, he's driving there now. I'm not going to be with my son during a time like this. He could get hurt driving through the water, he could drown or get blown away and I wouldn't be right there to protect him from that."

"Sharon, honey, he is a good driver and I'm sure he will be out of the state by time it hits and he has Gus who we both know would die before he let anything happen to Rusty. You are a great mother, he is safe and away from the storm, he will be fine…" she covered her eyes to hide the waterfall of tears that were flying out of her eyes. Andy removed her hands away from her eyes and skimpily just held them in his hands, they sat there for a few minutes just crying staring into each other's eyes until Provenza's knock interrupts them.

"May I come in boss?"

"Um yes, hold on." She grabbed her tissues and wiped her face and eyes as Andy stood up next to her. "Yes come in."

"I was just coming in to say that I was leaving and that I hope you two uh I guess stay alive."

Both Sharon and Andy let out a small chuckle at Provenza's attempt to be caring. "Thank you lieutenant, you as well. Say hi to Patrice for me." "Oh and me too, be safe buddy." Andy chimed in.

As Provenza left her office Andy grabbed Sharon's hand "shall we go home now?"

Grabbing her purse and phone she gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Yes we shall honey. But let me call Emily and Ricky to say that we are ok."

"Oh that's a good idea, I'm gonna call Nicole." Andy replied.

On their way home they picked up some takeout and a few things for the upcoming storm.

When they walked in the door the first thing Sharon did was text all of the kids.

"Is that rusty, is he ok?" Andy asked.

"No I put all of the kids and my parents in a group chat so in case anything happens we can have them all right there."

"Oh that's smart, I should talk to Nicole."

"No worries she's already in there" Sharon added, as she plugged her phone into charge.

Andy smiled and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist, "how did I get so lucky?"

"I think the same thing all of the time." Sharon wrapping her arms around his neck embracing him for a hug.

Andy pulled away during gave her a smile, "let's have dinner."

Sharon just nodded and smiled.

They ate dinner, gazing into eachother's eyes while sharing gossip and other work stories. (that they didn't already know about) when they were done eating Sharon decided on a movie while Andy picked up the dishes, Jack never did that Sharon smiled as she thought of the notable differences and sizable differences ;) between the two men. She chuckled to herself as she joked about size difference.

"Honey would you like a cup of tea?" Andy asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please sweetheart, thank you. I'm just going to change into some comfy clothes."

"Can I come?"

"I don't know, can you?" She replied with a shit eating grin on her face.

Without a word Andy rushed after Sharon into the bedroom. When he finally caught her he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. Kissing right were he knew she liked it. She let out a small moan as she leaned back into him. He started to unbutton her blouse, bottom to the top. Before he hit the first button she spun around in his arms locking eyes with him. She unbuttoned her last button and ripped it off, not taking eyes off of each other she started to take off Andy's tie and began to unbutton his shirt too. He sat down on the bed with her on his lap, he had one hand on her butt and one on her bra clapse. Sharon had one hand in his salt and pepper hair and the other on his neck. Their lips clashing together like two waves, they finally pull away for air and he finally removes her bra. She lets out a small chuckle, "what's so funny?" Sharon was silent, she just pushed into him with a hot, wet kiss. He broke the kiss to head to her breasts, Sharon threw her head back in joy as he began to kiss around the nipple causing Sharon to let out another moan. Before he reached the other breast the tea kettle whistled.

Sharon started laughing, he lowered his head in between her breasts letting out a sigh. "Andy?"

"Noooo. I don't want to, can you just stay here?"

She got off his lap and smiled at him. "Andy, why don't you help me get dressed? Not undressed." She joked.

He returned the smile, "I am good at both though."

"Oh I know you are."

A few minutes later Andy and Sharon exited the bedroom, fully clothed and giggling look two high schoolers. Sharon took a seat on the couch while Andy fixed the tea. Andy returned with 1 piping hot cup of tea and a glass of milk for himself. Sharon gave Andy a small kiss as her way of saying thank you. Andy kissed her back with a smile pressed against both their lips. They pulled away for air, "find anything good to watch?" Andy asks as he sets both of their beverages on the side table.

"How about my favorite Halloween movie of all time?" Sharon replies with the biggest smile on her face.

"Really Sharon it's only September?" Sharon just gave him her puppy dog eyes and he was a goner. He gave into just about anything when she flutters her eyelashes and pouts like she is 3 again. "Fine, we can watch Hocus Pocus." Andy placed a kiss on her temple. They laid there with his arm around her and her head snuggled into his armpit. The smell of his cologne and just being in his arms put Sharon right to sleep like a little child.

Sharon woke up first and was frighten, the sounds of a tree breaking and heavy rain woke her. "Andy, honey, wake up!" She said lightly shaking his shoulder.

"What is happening? Are you ok?" Andy was now sitting all the way up and very concerned.

"I'm fine honey, what about you?"

"I'm fine too but why did you wake me up?" Sharon got up and headed to the balcony door and Andy followed.

"Look!" She yelled. There was about 5 trees broken and blocking roads, driveways. Not to mention the water surge, it's now about 8 feet high by judge of it. All of a sudden the power goes out.

Andy and Sharon both stretch out their arms to each other feels no every which way to see where they are.

"This is perfect." Andy thought to himself.

"Sharon!" "Andy!" Andy finds her arm and grabs her hand leading her back into the kitchen.

"Let me grab my phone, we need candles." They walked hand in hand to the table where her phone had been charging. Andy wiped his hand on his leg, it was now sweating excessively. The flash in Andy's shook him of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry honey" Sharon chuckled.

"It's alright, where are the candles? And maybe more flashlights?"

"Kitchen cabinet next to the fridge."

"So that's what's in there, I've never opened that cabinet in my life." Andy joked. "Can you shine the light over here please?"

"Oh yeah sorry"

Andy grabbed about 16 candles and two flashlights out of the cabinet, he began setting them down on the counter.

"Where do u want them?" Andy asks, turning on his flashlight.

Sharon grabbed two lighters from the drawer next to Andy, "how about 1 in the kitchen and the rest in the bedroom or maybe in the living room will be best because….."

Andy cut her off, "uh I think the bedroom is a better idea, I'm kinda tired."Andy said.

"Alright that's fine, I'll meet you in there after I light this one."

Andy quickly but quietly shut and locked the door, he quickly drop the candles on the bed and opened his bedside table and grabbed two boxes. One was small and one was larger.

Andy started to quickly empty the larger box which was full of red rose petals, all over the bed and then began to scatter and light the candles. A knock came at the door "Andy why is this looked? Are you ok?"

"Close your eyes"

"What? We already have no power, I can barely see now. Anyways, what is going on?"

"Just close your eyes and then you will find out."

"Ok, ok but you're going to make sure I don't walk into a wall right?"

"Of course, dear."

Andy unlocked the door and lead Sharon to the middle corner of the room next to the door so she could see everything "stay here and don't open your eyes until I say so."

"Ok."

Andy opened the box and got down on one knee, "open your eyes beautiful"

Andy began a little speech ". I know you're not a touchy-feely kind a girl but I feel like this was the right moment to be touchy-feely. I know we've had our differences in the past and it took us a while to get here. But we went from hating each for so long to loving each other so much and that's how I know we can get through anything life throws at us. I know that your experiences with Jack have made it hard for you to love but I promise you I'll never be that man. I promise to cherish you, the kids and, the grandkids until the day I die. Sharon, I have loved you for about seven years now and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. So will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?"

Sharon opened her eyes but couldn't manage to get any words out of her mouth.

"I figured this way you couldn't run off and say no."

Sharon chuckled but you could hear the tears in her laugh. Andy stood up as he heard her walk over to him. She wrapped both arms around his neck, "how could I ever say no, I love you so much Andrew Flynn."

THE END

How'd you guys like that? I know it's kinda like what happened in the show but I wanted to put my own little twist on it. Please review, they are always welcome!


End file.
